H(ic)ELP
by Chireon
Summary: English version of InSOLUÇiOnável. Korra and Asami were spending some time together, but a small problem happens. How will they solve it? Just some fluffyness.


**AN: Hey there! This is my first attempt on writing a fanfic/one-shot and in a different language so, if you find any mistake, or have any tips/critic/anything just let me know and I'll try to improve. Aside this, Korra and Asami do not belong to me. *cries***

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Saturday night, the temperature slightly below normal and a light rain falling outside. Korra and Asami were at home enjoying the time they could spend together -which, unfortunately because of work, wasn't something that happend oftenly- and decided to pick up some blankets and pillows and go to the couch to watch a movie while snuggling in the warm of each other's arms.

They sat in the dark-red velvet sofa in the living room of the apartment both have dreamed for a long time to have. It wasn't a big place, but was very cozy and located in the center of Republic City, close to their work and also to the nearby markets, which was good thing in case some emergency happend, like the kitchen cabinet running out of candies.

They picked a trash movie. The story was a Czech legend that tells the story of a tree root that comes to life after being looked after like a child, but which, after growing up, devoured people. Despite being a horror movie, it was impossible not to laugh on the noises that tree did: it looked like a vacuum cleaner sucking up water.

They were in the middle of the film when suddenly, amidst laughter, Korra let out a sob and Asami, who was leaning on her, taking a fright, jumped with Korra's thorax.

 _"Hiccup"_ Again. Asami sat up on the couch, looking at her beloved one that,a little embarrassed, gave a small smile and another sob.

 _"HIC"._

Unable to contain a giggle, Asami thought of a way to help with the little problem. _"Okay, one, two, three, inspire"_ she said, inhaling oxygen slowly, demonstrating how she should breathe while Korra mimicked her movements.

 _"Yeah, I can do it"_ thought Korra with herself.

 _One, two, three, inspire..._

"HIC"

 _One, two, three, inspi_ -HIC _-re_

 _One, two, Thr-_ HIC-

 _"SAMIIII, ITS NOT WORK_ -HIC- _ING."_

Laughing, Asami pulled away the synthetic-fur covers and went to look for her notebook to google how to stop hiccup crisis. Back to the sofa, after a quick research, she got up again, went to get a glass of water and handed it to Korra.

 _"Here, on the site says gargling might help."_

 _"Are you sure this is a good ide_ -HIC- _a?"_ Korra looked up, a bit suspicious. Asami shrugged. _"Doesn't hurt to try."_ So, reluctantly, Korra put some water into her mouth and began to gargle, but what was supposed to help, eventually turned into a coughing crisis: the hiccups made Korra choke, her face turned red as a pepper.

"COF COF CO-HIC-F"

That made Asami withdraw the glass from her hands hurriedly and begin to pat her back to stop the coughs. _"Horrible idea ,horrible idea."_

After a few seconds, the coughing stopped and Korra's face returned to its normal colour. But the hiccups persisted. _"HIC"._

There were other ways to try to control the breathing. One of them was to stick a finger down the throat to simulate a nausea, but after the choking and the possibility of Korra throwing out the dinner Asami had prepared so carefully, especially for them, she wouldn't even entertain the idea .

Suddenly a mischievous expression crossed Asami's features. _"I heard that tickling can stop hiccups. Because of the breath, you know?"_ She said as she gave an evil smile and approached the woman before her.

Korra widened her eyes. _"Sami. Don't. That's mal-_ HIC- _ice._ _NO. SAMIIIII."_ But it was too late, Asami was already on her, poking her stomach and ribs or wherever it was possible to poke, without mercy, while Korra struggled to break free from that torture that made her laugh very loudly.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA-HIC- ASAMI! STOP! ASAM-HIC-IIII. I CAN'T BR_ -HIC- _EATH! PLEAAAAAAASE. ASAMI! ANYBODY HEEEELP."_

After attacking her girlfriend, Asami, also laughing, walked away. And while catching her breath, Korra realized her chest wasn't jumping anymore.

 _"See, I told you it would work."_ Asami smiled triumphantly.

 _"Oh yeah I'll teach you how good it is -"_ Before Korra could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by another sob. Only this time, the hiccup did not come out of her, but from Asami. It suprised both of them and, this time, it was Korra's turn to smirk.

Gently lifting off the couch and taking small steps backwards, taking care not to trip on the coffee table, trying to escape, with wide eyes, Asami said. _"Oh, no."_

* * *

 **AN: Run, Asami ,run!**


End file.
